OUT ON THE TILES
by Stear's Girl
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO. Breve continuación del mini Whole Lotta Love. Un día cualquiera en la vida de Candy y Albert, en 1974.


**DISCLAIMER: Los monos y todo eso, son propiedad de sus autoras y editoriales. Como saben, yo sólo me los cojo para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

 **Este es un trabajo presentado en la GF 2015, con el grupo Musas. Lo dedico especialmente a mis compañeras Musas "albertianas": Sonice, Clau, Eva, Marce, Nadia y Lorelei.**

 **"Out on the Tiles" es una expresión británica que significa "salir de copas" o "ir de farra". Este fic es una continuación del mini Whole Lotta Love ;)**

 **La letra de la canción (que es un clásico de mis adorados Led Zeppelin, como "Whole...") está escondida, desmenuzada, en el mismo texto del fic. O sea, no aparecen las estrofas, sino que la idea general es el fic en sí.**

* * *

 **OUT ON THE TILES**

 **,-**

Una mañana más de trabajo que termina en el despacho. El ruido de los papeles y las máquinas de escribir mecánicas, parece coexistir en perfecta armonía con los timbrazos del teléfono y la charla de ocho personas; que llenan la oficina de aroma a café y humo de tabaco. Es un día de verano en ese convulso 1974, con el escándalo Watergate aun fresco, la imagen de Patty Hearst asaltando un banco, o los derechos de las minorías aun sin ser alcanzados por completo.

El joven abogado echa un vistazo a la portada del periódico del día, que reposa en la mesita de centro que hay en su despacho; y aun encontrando que en esa portada no hay información de mucho interés, de todas formas lo coge y lo lleva a su escritorio. Acaba de volver de los juzgados, a seguir uno de sus tantos procesos; y de paso recoger en la oficina de correos un teletipo, con información necesaria para otro caso que lleva su despacho. Después de un buen rato exponiendo alegatos, se muere de sed, pero afortunadamente el dispensador de agua funciona a pleno rendimiento, y puede beberse cuatro conos de papel antes de continuar con su trabajo en la oficina.

Su socio y amigo, George Johnson, se acerca al escritorio para saber cómo ha ido la visita al juzgado.

 _-¿Y bien...?_

Albert sonríe ligeramente, pero la satisfacción brilla en sus ojos azules.

 _-Hemos ganado el caso de Clayton; y con el material que recogí en Correos, creo que podremos preparar una buena defensa para el caso Pankow._

 _-Excelente_ -comenta George _-mis casos están un poco parados, ya sabes que los juicios de intestado son muy lentos. Pero he aprovechado para revisar expedientes antiguos, apoyar a los chicos, y enseñar algunas cosas al nuevo muchacho de los recados._

Albert no se acordaba que tenían un nuevo chico de los recados en la oficina. Un muchacho pobre recién llegado del campo, que iba de negocio en negocio pidiendo empleo; y que a pesar de carecer de estudios estaba demostrando una gran valía para el trabajo, y muchas ganas de aprender. Johnson y su buen ojo para contratar personal.

 _-Ah, sí, George... ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba el muchacho?_

 _-Stevens, Thomas Stevens. Es trabajador e inteligente, los demás también están muy a gusto con él._

El rubio asiente satisfecho, pero incómodo.

 _-¿Me disculpas, Johnson? Es que no soporto más este maldito traje._

 _-Claro, Ardley. Creo que serás muy feliz el día que te dejen litigar con tu ropa de calle._

El moreno sale del pequeño despacho de Albert, quien sin perder el tiempo, se desprende del traje de corbata y vuelve a su outfit habitual. Chaqueta de cuero, camiseta y jeans. Ese look, aunado a su rubio cabello largo, y bellos rasgos masculinos; le han hecho granjearse la admiración de muchas mujeres de su entorno. Pero para él sólo existe su Candy, esa ojiverde que conoció hace apenas ocho o nueve meses atrás, y con quien convive desde mayo en un pequeño apartamento del Centro.

Más cómodo, vestido con su ropa normal, sale de su despacho para ponerse al día del trabajo en la oficina. Pasa primero por los escritorios de los becarios y comenta con ellos los casos que traen; luego se dirige a saludar personalmente a los clientes del despacho que están en la sala de espera: personas de escasos recursos económicos, en su mayoría pertenecientes a minorías étnicas. Algunos ni siquiera hablan inglés o no están vacunados; aunque para esto último su generosa compañera sentimental ha llegado a un arreglo con el hospital donde trabaja, y cada semana lleva pacientes a que reciban las vacunas básicas gratuitamente. En el bufete también se procura ajustar los honorarios al mínimo, tanto que, si no fuera por los apoyos de distintas ONGs y filántropos particulares -como sus propios sobrinos-, algunos meses Albert no habría podido pagar las nóminas ni los recibos. Pero se siente feliz con su trabajo.

Habiendo terminado su ronda, se dirige al despacho de George para mirar algunos asuntos. Le pide un cigarrillo a Johnson, quien además le pasa el encendedor. Pero cuando le da la primera calada al cigarrillo, se tensa y rápidamente lo apaga en el cenicero.

 _-¡Caramba, Ardley! Entonces sí va en serio lo de dejar de fumar..._

 _-Pues sí, Johnson, ya hasta me dieron un ultimátum._

Su amigo no pierde la oportunidad de reírse un poco a costa del rubio.

 _-Oye, pues esa pecosita sí que te está lavando bien el cerebro, ¿eh? Cualquier día saldrás en las noticias con un fusil, asaltando un banco; al estilo Patty Hearst._

 _-No jodas, George; no soy tan estúpido. Además, es por mi salud._

Su amigo se ríe divertido.

 _-Pues al tiempo, Ardley, sólo hay que ver cómo te trae esa rubita._

Más compañeros se unen al corrillo, para aprovechar la oportunidad de reírse un poco a costa del jefe.

 _-Cierto, Ardley, Candy ha logrado más que cualquier otra terapia. ¿Deberíamos decir mejor "sexoterapia"?_

 _-Eres tan imbécil, Collins..._ -y mientras vuelve a su despacho con unos expedientes en la mano, se echan a reír todos al ver el sonrojo del rubio; que hace un contraste gracioso con su imagen rebelde. Lo cierto es que, en efecto, la compañía de Candy ha hecho más por él que cualquier otro intento de cura anterior. Reír con ella, trabajar juntos, discutir, hacer el amor, jugar; todo es terapéutico para el joven letrado.

William Albert Ardley III es un abogado poco ortodoxo. No sólo por la clase de casos que suele aceptar -derechos humanos e inmigración-, sino por su aspecto personal. Más cercano a una estrella de rock que a un letrado, luce una rubia melena a los hombros, cazadoras de cuero, y pantalones vaqueros; que suele combinar con botas rockeras. Se le suele ver así en todos lados, excepto en la Corte donde, por protocolo laboral, ha de vestir esos anodinos trajes de corbata que tanto odia.

A Albert le gusta la música, y por eso en su despacho tiene una pequeña radio, regalo de Candy. El aparato está sintonizado en la emisora favorita del joven, una estación que sólo emite rock. Al momento en que se dispone a leer el periódico, sale una de sus canciones preferidas que, esta vez, produce un efecto más reflexivo en el rubio.

 _-Diez años..._ -musita Albert, fijando una mirada vacía al periódico. Es cuatro de agosto y se cumplen diez años de los terribles sucesos en Meridian, Mississippi, que Albert lamenta especialmente.

Porque, de no haber sido porque tuvo apendicitis, él habría formado parte de aquel proyecto gubernamental llamado _Mississippi Freedom Summer_ ; en el que cientos de voluntarios, estudiantes de universidad, se ofrecieron a participar en una campaña de alfabetización en aquel estado sureño. Y los asesinatos de los voluntarios Chaney, Goodman y Schwerner le calaron tanto en el alma que, tras meses de honda tristeza, resolvió reclutarse para ir a Vietnam. Fue su manera de expiar una inexistente culpa -de seguir vivo en vez de los tres voluntarios- y de paso, tratar de complacer a su conservadora tía abuela.

Recordar las refriegas con el Vietcong, los muertos y heridos, la jungla asfixiante, el Mekong, los incendios en las aldeas tras bombardear con napalm, la lluvia incesante del monzón, a los Lurps saliendo de la espesura, su propio cautiverio lleno de torturas; lo estremecen. Físicamente volvió más entero que su sobrino Alistair; pero Albert está convencido de que el joven Cornwell fue muy afortunado, al resultar herido a las pocas semanas de llegar a Vietnam y ser devuelto a América. Así se evitó los suplicios que él padeció.

 _-¿Se va ya a su casa, señor Ardley?_

El rubio vuelve a la realidad y asiente a Thomas, el joven mensajero. Lo ha visto trabajar un rato y, como dijo Johnson, es un muchacho brillante y dispuesto al trabajo.

 _-Sí, mi coche está en el taller, y debo andar un rato antes de coger el metro. Mi mujer me espera para comer._

 _-Provecho, señor Ardley._

 _-Gracias, Thomas. Igualmente para ti._

Albert sale de su bufete, y aunque hace un día soleado y alegre, aun se siente triste por los recuerdos. Camina un par de calles, y a medio trayecto hacia la estación del metro, escucha la radio de alguna tienda. Está sonando aquel tema que le produjo nostalgia en la oficina, pero tal vez porque ahora está al aire libre; en vez de entristecerse, decide seguir el ritmo de la misma.

Aquella canción era pegadiza. Incluso horas después de haberla escuchado, las notas resuenan en su cabeza. Le hace gracia caer en la cuenta de que lleva cierta cadencia al andar, sincronizada con la melodía; de hecho, puede decirse que la está cantando y bailando. Da gracias de que Chicago sea una gran ciudad, llena de gente muy ocupada; y así nadie le vea.

Tan concentrado va en la canción, que el silbido de un tren expresso lo sobresalta, aunque luego le parece que el traqueteo del vehículo, cada vez más cercano, también sigue la sincronía del tema. Se encoge de hombros, sonríe con cierta lascivia recordando que fue en un expresso donde conoció a Candy "en sentido bíblico", parafraseando a su tía abuela, y sigue andando; pero de repente, se detiene.

 _-El mensaje era claro, y no lo vi entonces... tantos años machacándome... -_ habló para sí mismo; sorprendido por entender por fin las cosas y porque una gran nube tapó la radiante luz solar; al mismo tiempo en que comprendió que no ganaba nada con rebelarse o huir, para no enfrentarse a la familia y a las supuestas obligaciones de su clan. Y había empezado a hacerlo tras irse a vivir con Candy, enfrentándose a parte de ella por vivir "amancebado"; algo inaceptable para su católica parentela. Pero ni él ni su chica son creyentes, aunque, para no incomodar a los Ardley, suelen decir que simplemente aun no están preparados para pasar por la vicaría.

Albert es un joven de familia clasemediera; cuyos antepasados, según su anciana tía abuela, perdieron todo en el crack de 1929. La tía Elroy se pasaba horas sermoneando a Albert, por su condición de nieto mayor de la familia; sobre su supuesta obligación de recuperar la gloria y fortuna familiar. Pero Albert no quería ser un millonario desalmado; y tampoco ganarse la enemistad de sus sobrinos, celosos de ver la atención que recibía por ser, según la anciana, el heredero.

Nunca quiso tener tal privilegio. Y realmente jamás lo fue. Porque nunca pudo complacer a su tía abuela; que incluso ahora desaprueba la mayoría de lo que hace o tiene: no le gusta el trabajo que tiene, lo regaña por cómo viste o por la música que prefiere, y no puede ver a Candy. Por eso Albert lleva meses sin visitarla en el geriátrico; a pesar de que sus sobrinos le cuentan que vive preguntando por él.

 _-Si la tía abuela Elroy insiste en no aceptar a mi mujer, no pondré un pie ahí_ -se reafirma en lo que ha dicho más de una vez a Tony, Stear y Archibald.

No es mucho pedir para un hombre que se gana la vida cómoda, pero sencillamente. Ojalá hubiera tenido todo tan claro hace diez años; se habría evitado muchos problemas, y habría ahorrado disgustos a su familia. Puede que por esa misma rebeldía haya dejado la millonaria firma de abogados en la que trabajó apenas graduarse. Tal vez para hacer rabiar a la tía Elroy se implicó en las protestas políticas que le han costado más de un arresto, y una buena paliza de los supremacistas blancos.

Se lamentaba su ceguera y cabezonería alzando la barbilla, disgustado; cuando un rayo de sol le sorprende, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y calmando su espíritu como un buen blues.

Reanuda su camino hacia el metro, cuando se encuentra con un viejo conocido.

 _-Hey, Ardley, ¿qué te cuentas?_ -pregunta con su característica voz ronca Neal Leagan; vecino suyo en Lakewood durante la infancia y juventud de ambos. Le sonríe sinceramente alegre de verlo.

 _-Joder, Neal, ¡me asustaste, hombre! ¿Cómo estás?_

Se saludan riendo y dándose una palmada en la espalda.

 _-Recién casado, Albert. El padre de Daisy es el dueño de esto..._ -señala el pequeño supermercado detrás de ellos- _pero como mi mujer es hija única, con el tiempo será mío, y..._

Neal se queda callado y con la boca abierta, cuando ve acercarse a una hermosa rubia. La recuerda vagamente, pero no logra saber de dónde.

 _-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, bombón?_ -pregunta con mirada libidinosa.

 _-Hey, quieto ahí, Neal, es mi mujer._

El joven Leagan se pone pálido, y al mismo tiempo recuerda dónde había visto a esa chica. En el bar de Tony y los Cornwell. Y recuerda también que fue Albert quien lo apartó de ella.

 _-Vaya, vaya... ¿así que le echaste el ojo desde aquella noche en el bar, bribón?_

 _-Pues sí, Neal -_ Albert toma por la cintura a su chica y se despide del moreno _-Bueno, Neal, ya nos estamos viendo. Dale recuerdos a tu esposa._

 _-Gracias, ya saben dónde me tienen_ -responde Neal, dando un último repaso visual a Candy.

Los rubios se alejan disgustados, pero el enojo se pasa pronto cuando Albert besa a su chica.

 _-¡Qué tipo más asqueroso!_

 _-Sí, es muy bruto, pero en el fondo es bueno. En fin, ¿cómo te ha ido en el hospital?_ -pregunta Albert, acariciando suavemente la barbilla de ella.

 _-Pues nada, todo normal, para ser un día normal. Sólo que no me da tiempo de ir a casa y cocinar, por eso vine por ti._

Albert se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto; y deciden ir a un local donde venden el mejor pollo frito casero de Chicago. Se llega a pie, y aprovechan para hacer su camino abrazados. Candy parpadea un poco, deslumbrada por el centelleante brillo que desprenden las placas de soldado que lleva Albert en el pecho; pero sobre todo por una curiosa medalla de la que siempre le gusta oír su historia.

 _-Bert, ¿en serio esa medalla pertenece a tu familia desde hace mucho?_

 _-Sí, princesa. Y salvo algunos cacharros más, es lo único que quedó del imperio Ardley. Bueno, eso es lo que dice la tía abuela Elroy, aunque yo no lo creo. O sea, no creo que mis ancestros hayan sido millonarios; tal vez clase media más o menos asentada, pero no más.  
_

Con el porte que tiene el rubio, a Candy no le cuesta imaginarlo como jefe de un poderoso clan escocés. Seguro el kilt le sentará de maravilla. Un ligero rubor aparece en su rostro pecoso, y un dulce cosquilleo invade su bajo vientre por recrear tal visión en su mente.

 _-Pero no te preocupes, mi amor,_ -continúa Albert - _me alegro de estar vivo, de ser lo que soy, de mi trabajo. Te amo y amo la vida que llevamos juntos...  
_

Ella lo mira orgullosa. Iba a responder, pero se detuvo, al ver la emoción en los ojos azules de Albert.

-...m _e siento también muy honrado de estar contigo, de ser tu hombre._

 _-Oh, Bert..._

 _-Y ten por seguro que lucharé cada día de mi vida, por ser un buen compañero para ti._

Se miraron intensamente por unos instantes. Cuando se disponía a besarla de nuevo, el rugido de unas motos los sobresaltan. Albert tira del brazo de Candy, justo antes de que uno e esos vehículos pase casi rozando.

 _-Mierda, parece que estos idiotas están jugando a las carreras. Vamos, ¡corre!_

La toma de la mano y casi la lleva a rastras a la boca del metro. Llegando a la estación, ella se ríe a carcajadas, entre nerviosa y divertida. Cuando estaban bajando las escaleras del metro, Albert recuerda que iban a pie a su destino; y se lo dice a Candy, que vuelve a reírse. Luego, ella le besa cariñosamente, y al final, deciden ahorrar tiempo e irse al restaurante en metro.

Él paga los boletos de ambos, sin poder evitar que la taquillera le sonría coqueta. Candy no es celosa, al contrario, cuando Albert va hacia ella, lo está esperando con una amplia sonrisa.

 _-Gracias, Bert._

 _-¿Gracias por qué, Candy?_

 _-Por todo, amor..._ -le contesta sonriendo y ruborizada.

Albert la abraza con fuerza, necesita asirse de ella, sentir latir su corazón.

 _-Si quieres agradecerme, invítame a una cerveza en el centro, cielo. ¡Salgamos de copas, como si fuera viernes o sábado!_

Ella sonríe pícara y abordan el metro tomados de la mano. Sentir la mirada ardiente de su compañero, como una llamarada azul, hace sentirse a Candy poderosa y femenina.

Él la sujeta con tierna firmeza, y aunque ella no corre peligro de caer, él siente que si no se sujeta de ella podría retroceder en su recuperación emocional. La ama, y no soporta tenerla cerca y no sentir su contacto.

 _-Hum... ¿sabes qué necesito realmente, Candy?_ -pregunta hablando sólo para ella, rozando su oreja con los labios. La rubia se estremece.

 _-¿Q...qué necesitas?_

 _-Tu amor. Todo tu amor... -_ y ahí, delante del pasaje del vagón, la besa con apasionada dulzura.

 **FIN**

 **©Stear's Girl**

 **,-**

* * *

 **,-**

 **Gracias por leer y sus reviews.**


End file.
